


Trabajo de escritorio

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Mission Related, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Suit Kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire





	Trabajo de escritorio

\- Dos metros adelante, tres hombres, armas largas y… - Merlín guardó silencio por un momento, mientras Eggsy avanzaba por los pasillos, escuchando a su espalda a Percival y Lancelot atacando al grupo que iba pisándoles los talones.

\- Merlín, ¿qué sucede? – Eggsy dio una vuelta en una esquina y se echó para atrás inmediatamente, buscando ponerse a cubierto.

\- Parece que uno lleva un lanzallamas. – La voz de Merlín sonaba sorprendida y si no fuese porque él mismo estaba en medio de la acción, Eggsy se habría reído de buena gana.

\- Acabo de darme cuenta, Merlín, muchas gracias por la advertencia a tiempo. – Eggsy podía sentir en el ambiente el olor a cabello quemado, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera el suyo. – El traje es a prueba de fuego, ¿verdad? - El silencio que siguió a su pregunta fue respuesta suficiente. – Considéralo en tus prioridades para la actualización del traje, por favor. Mientras tanto, se bueno y activa el sistema contra incendios del lugar. Necesito ayuda para atravesar esa última línea de defensa antes de llegar al reactor principal.

Podía escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de los dedos de Merlín bailando en su teclado y unos segundos después, el agua comenzó a caer de los techos. Escuchó maldiciones en el pasillo y se lanzó, las armas por delante. Una ráfaga de fuego le pasó rozando, cuando se tiró al suelo sin dejar de disparar, esquivándola apenas. El tipo del lanzallamas bajó la vista hacia el hombre tirado entre sus piernas, con una sonrisa enloquecida en el rostro y dos pistolas apuntándole.

Lancelot y Percival lo alcanzaron mientras desactivaba el inmenso reactor siguiendo las instrucciones de Merlín, cubriendo la entrada del lugar. Eggsy suspiró aliviado cuando las alarmas dejaron de sonar y el reactor se apagó. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus compañeros, quienes lo miraban con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Merlín, vas a pagar por esta, lo juro!

-*-*-*-

\- Igual necesitabas un corte de pelo. – Merlín revisaba el reporte que Eggsy acababa de entregarle. Luego de una parada de rutina en la enfermería, donde una enfermera había hecho cuanto era posible por deshacerse del cabello quemado sin hacerlo parecer demasiado obvio, Eggsy se había presentando con Merlín para su reporte final y para cantarle unas cuantas por el mal trago que le había hecho pasar.

\- Un segundo habría bastado, hijo de perra. – Merlín sonrió y Eggsy tuvo que reconocer que la situación tenía su lado gracioso. Excepto en esa parte donde su cabello terminó casi en cenizas.

\- Arthur te espera en su oficina. Tienes el resto del día libre y un par más por las molestias. – Merlín firmó el expediente y se lo pasó a Eggsy para que hiciera otro tanto.

\- Arthur, ¿uh? – Sus miradas se cruzaron y Eggsy apartó la vista cuando sintió que se ruborizaba.

\- Lárgate ya y aprovecha tu tiempo fuera. Y mira si puedes hacer algo con ese olor a cabello quemado.

En su camino a la puerta, Eggsy le mostró el dedo medio de ambas manos. Aun en el pasillo se podían escuchar las carcajadas de Merlín.

-*-*-*-

\- Arthur. – Eggsy entró al despacho en la sastrería, media hora después. Harry revisaba papeles y sin alzar la cabeza le invitó a sentarse en el sillón frente a su escritorio. Pasaron un par de minutos en los que Eggsy trató de no mirarse en el gran espejo tras el escritorio.

Harry finalmente alzó la cabeza y lo miró con detenimiento. Eggsy se removió incómodo en el sillón, pretendiendo no entender la razón detrás del gesto. Harry se puso de pie y se le acercó, para luego posar una de sus manos en su cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos.

\- No se ve tan mal, pero Merlín tiene razón, necesitas hacer algo con ese olor. – Eggsy puso los ojos en blanco, cansado ya del chiste.

\- Ustedes dos pueden irse al carajo. Merlín se tendrá que aguantar la peste para que aprenda que debe proteger a sus agentes en el campo y tu, más vale que te guardes tus comentarios o puedes olvidarte de mi por los próximos tres días. Quizá los aproveche y vaya a visitar a mamá y a Daisy.

\- Sería buena idea, tal vez ella tenga algún remedio para tu problema. – Harry volvió a su lugar tras el escritorio y Eggsy lo miró, confundido por su respuesta.

\- ¿Está todo bien, Harry? – Eggsy trató de no sonar tan preocupado como se sentía. – Solo bromeaba, apenas nos hemos visto, he estado de misión las pasadas tres semanas y pensaba…

\- Todo está bien, Eggsy, solo creo que te haría bien pasar unos días en casa con tu madre. Tienes dos días libres, puedes pasar un tiempo con tu familia y nos veremos en casa pasado mañana. Tengo algo de trabajo atrasado del que debo encargarme para poder tener un día libre para mi también. Puedo ir por ti, saludar a Michelle y a Daisy, tu sabes, fomentar los lazos familiares y eso.

\- Mi madre no te odia, Harry, en serio. – Eggsy se puso de pie, dispuesto a pasar unos días con su familia. – Algo de rencor residual por mi padre, supongo. Ya se le pasará. – Dio unos pasos tras el escritorio donde Harry había girado su sillón, esperándolo. – Nos vemos luego, entonces. – Harry le pasó los brazos por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él, para recibir ese beso que buscaba comprobar que todo estaba bien.

\- Nos vemos luego. Y por favor, deshazte de ese condenado olor, ¿quieres? – La respuesta de Eggsy fue un beso que trataba de recuperar en un instante casi un mes de estar separados.

Eggsy olvido por completo que estaban en el despacho de Arthur en las oficinas de Kingsman y sin considerarlo apenas, se sentó sobre el regazo de Harry, devorando su boca con sus labios. Sintió la sonrisa de Harry bajo sus labios y su corazón latió con más fuerza. Amaba a ese hombre con toda su alma, con cada célula de su cuerpo, con cada latido de su corazón.

Haberlo recuperado había sido el milagro más grande de su vida, un regalo de esperanza que había creído perdido para siempre y por el que estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta la muerte.

\- Propongo un cambio de planes. – Eggsy sintió el cuerpo de Harry moverse bajo el suyo, reajustando su posición en el sillón reclinable, empujando sus caderas contra sus muslos. Eggsy se mordió los labios para ahogar el gemido que amenazaba escapar de su garganta. – Uhm… Dios, Harry, estoy tratando de decir algo. – Harry buscó su boca, su lengua haciendo estragos en su autocontrol. – Hey, tengo el resto del día libre. Mañana iré a casa, me tomaré esos dos días, pero ahora, _unf_ \- las manos de Harry subían por su espalda por debajo del saco de su traje, atrayéndolo hacía él, mientras empujaba sus caderas contra su entrepierna - ¿seguro que la puerta está cerrada? – Harry apartó una mano de su cuerpo para buscar a ciegas algo en su escritorio. Un segundo después, escucharon el _click_ de la cerradura.

Harry no perdió tiempo, sus manos fueron directo al cinturón de Eggsy, mientras este se quitaba el saco y aflojaba su corbata. Harry le bajó el cierre y luego sus manos comenzaron a desabrocharle la camisa. Su boca estaba bajó la oreja de Eggsy, recorriendo con sus labios su garganta expuesta. Eggsy colocó sus manos en el respaldo del sillón, sosteniendo su cuerpo para evitar caerse, cuando las oleadas de placer lo estremecieron por entero. 

Harry seguía completa e impecablemente vestido y eso hacía todo mucho más decadente. Eggsy sentía la erección de Harry contra el interior de sus muslos y la suya empezaba a humedecer sus bóxers. Los labios de Harry recorrían su pecho, erizándole la piel, haciéndole gemir de placer. Tomó su cabeza y buscó su boca con los ojos cerrados, empujando su entrepierna contra el cuerpo de Harry, buscando llamar su atención.

Un brazo de Harry lo tomó por la cintura, mientras su mano bajaba por su vientre y le bajaba el bóxer, liberando su erección, para luego tomarla entre sus dedos, subiendo y bajando. Sus labios se apartaron de los de Harry un segundo, para poder respirar un poco. Abrió los ojos, mirando fijo el rostro frente al suyo. Aun con el parche, Harry Hart seguía siendo el hombre más atractivo que había conocido en su vida y el deseo ponía un brillo travieso en su ojo sano. Eggsy se estremeció de pies a cabeza, saboreando las oleadas de placer que reverberaban por todo su cuerpo. La mano en su cintura se insinuó bajo sus pantalones y los dedos se abrieron paso entre sus nalgas. 

\- Harry. Joder, Harry. – Quizá había sido todo ese tiempo en que estuvieron separados o quizá solo era el hecho de que eso estaba sucediendo en la oficina del líder de Kingsman, pero Eggsy nunca había experimentado algo como esto. Sintió los músculos de su vientre tensarse y se aferró con fuerza a los hombros de Harry. Con un movimiento deliberado, uno de los dedos de la mano que Harry tenía entre sus nalgas bajó aun más, rozando apenas ese punto que hizo que la espalda de Eggsy se arqueara hacía atrás mientras se corría en los dedos de Harry. Sintió la humedad resbalar por su pecho desnudo, mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración, los brazos de Harry sosteniéndolo sobre sus piernas, la mirada fija en él, con un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro. 

Con las piernas aun temblando, Eggsy trató de ponerse de pie, para luego dejarse caer en el suelo, frente al sillón donde Harry estaba ofreciéndole su pañuelo para limpiarse. Eggsy lo tomó con una mano temblorosa, aun tratando de procesar lo que acababa de suceder. 

\- Eso fue… - Eggsy aun trataba de recuperar el aliento. Observó a Harry reacomodarse en el sillón, separando las piernas, donde Eggsy pudo ver la silueta de su erección. – Oh, Dios, Harry, si pudieras verte. – Eggsy se puso de rodillas frente a él y sus manos fueron a su cinturón. Con una desesperación que le sorprendió, separó las piernas de Harry, plantándose entre ellas, hundiendo su rostro en su entrepierna, su boca sobre los bóxers de Harry, aspirando su olor. Volviéndose loco de anticipación.

El sonido de alguien intentando abrir la puerta los sobresaltó. Harry maldijo entre dientes cuando Merlín preguntó por qué la puerta estaba cerrada, con un tono de preocupación en su voz. Sus miradas se cruzaron y una sonrisa traviesa curvó los labios de Eggsy a lo que Harry respondió entrecerrando los ojos. 

Con un gesto de su mano le señalo el espacio bajo su escritorio y Eggsy no dudó ni un segundo. Harry abrió la puerta, invitando a Merlín a entrar. El saco de Eggsy desapareció bajo el escritorio un segundo antes de que Merlín entrara al despacho. 

\- Creí que teníamos una política de puertas abiertas, pero supongo que puedes darte el lujo de mantener a la gente afuera ahora que eres el jefe. – Merlín lo miró con detenimiento y Harry le sonrió, invitándole a tomar asiento.

Bajo el escritorio, Eggsy había vuelto a su posición entre las piernas de Harry, recorriendo su erección con una mano, mientras la otra recorría la suave línea de vello que subía hasta su ombligo. Harry, gracias a su entrenamiento, mantenía su expresión neutral, esperando a que Merlín hablara, esperando echarlo de ahí tan pronto como fuera posible, sin despertar sospechas.

\- Solo necesito tu firma en estos documentos y luego podrás volver a encerrarte y seguir pretendiendo que solo estás trabajando. – Eggsy se quedó quieto bajo el escritorio y el cuerpo de Harry se tensó sobre el sillón. – Seguro estabas planeando cómo hacer para tener al menos un día libre para poder pasarlo con mi mejor agente. – Harry le sonrió y alzó los hombros, en un gesto de rendición. Una de sus manos se posó sobre la cabeza de Eggsy bajo el escritorio y este entendió el mensaje. 

\- Y si me dejaras seguir trabajando, quizá lo consiga. Dame los papeles. – Harry firmaba el montón de documentos sin leerlos, mientras bajo el escritorio, la boca de Eggsy engullía su erección. Harry apretó los labios, cuando la lengua de Eggsy lamió la punta, para luego recorrer toda su extensión y llegar hasta los testículos, su nariz rozando su piel. La mano que firmaba el documento tembló ligeramente y Harry respiró profundo por la nariz, tratando de controlar su cuerpo, bajo la mirada seria de Merlín. 

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio, con solo el sonido de la pluma sobre el papel. Bajo el escritorio, Eggsy se dedicaba a aplicar todos sus talentos en la materia, decidido a conseguir que Harry reaccionara, sin importarle ya que Merlín siguiera ahí. Podía sentir que Harry estaba cerca y se preparó para darle un gran final a su travesura en la oficina.

Finalmente, Harry terminó de firmar los papeles, ignorando las gotas de sudor que bajaban por su nuca y el rubor en sus mejillas. Merlín tomó el montón de documentos y se puso de pie, echando a andar hacía la puerta. 

\- Sigue con tu trabajo, entonces. – Abrió la puerta y se giró para mirarle. – Quizá solo soy yo, pero ¿no huele cómo a cabello quemado aquí? – Bajo el escritorio, Eggsy tomó en su boca tanto como pudo la erección de Harry y comenzó a succionar con gusto y antes de cerrar los ojos y empezar a correrse, Harry alcanzó a ver el guiño de Merlín, escuchándole carcajearse mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

-*-*-*-

Un rato después, Eggsy descansaba su cabeza sobre las rodillas de Harry, ambos aun sorprendidos por su atrevimiento. 

\- Nunca volveremos a intentar algo como esto. Seguro Merlín estaba monitoreando mi oficina y decidió presentarse aquí solo para ver si nos atrevíamos a hacerlo. – Harry acariciaba sus cabellos y Eggsy se sentía completamente feliz. 

\- La próxima vez lo haremos en su oficina. - Eggsy le guiño el ojo y Harry rió, divertido.

\- Puedes apostar ese fantástico trasero tuyo a que si. – Harry alzó su mirada hacia el techo, lanzando el reto.

-*-*-*-

En algún punto en las instalaciones de la sastrería, una taza de té caía estrepitosamente al suelo, acompañada de una sarta de maldiciones con un fuerte acento escocés. 


End file.
